Ultimax: Episode Minato
by King of Beasts
Summary: After being freed from being the Seal by Salem Azal three years ago, Minato Arisato had been travelling the multiverse dealing with villains of every ken. Now, upon learning that the comrades from his home world have been kidnapped, Minato immediately makes a beeline for Inaba, drawing himself into the P-1 Grand Prix. (Fate Zero/Hour Verse)
1. Chapter 1: The Prelude

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona franchise. That honor belongs to Atlus. Nor do I own Salem Azal or any of the guest characters._

King of Beasts Productions Present:

 **Ultimax: Episode Minato: A Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 1: The Prelude**

"My, it's been a while since I've seen you here, most honored guest."

Minato Arisato did not how, for the life of him, he ended up in the Velvet Room once again. Well, at least he was sure it was the Velvet Room; the familiar blue tint that surrounded everything was still present, but instead of an elevator, it was the inside of a limousine instead.

He hadn't been in that place in three years, not since he was relieved of his duty of keeping Erebus and Nyx at bay as the Great Seal by the mysterious Salem Azal. He wasn't told how the Seal remained intact, but all he was told by his employer was that "It came at a great personal cost." Since that time, he had traveled the multiverse as a member of the Sentinels, a group that seeks to defend it from dire threats.

Setting that aside, he looked to the woman who had addressed him. He could immediately tell from the blue hues of her attire that she was Igor's assistant like Elizabeth. The major difference was that the woman with long, platinum hued hair before him gave off a well grounded, more mature vibe compared to the whimsical elevator attendant. Her attire also differed as her blouse's sleeves covered most of her arm.

Somehow, he knew who she was. He just couldn't remember from where.

"Margaret?"

"So you remember." The woman curls her dainty lips upward in amusement. "The last I saw of you was that adventure within the Labyrinths. A lot has changed since then. Your current appearance included."

This was referring to the fact that Minato had grown out his hair to shoulder level, often keeping it tied in a ponytail, as well as the fact that he had a more mature look about him in the last three years.

"However, as much as I wish to discuss this pleasant change further, we have more urgent matters at hand." Margaret continued without missing a beat. "My master is not here at the moment, but he wished me to pass this message along to you."

Minato wondered what was so important that Igor would leave the Room, but set that aside as he continued to listen to his current attendant. Part of him also wondered where Elizabeth was.

"You have done well for yourself, honored guest." She began in her sagely voice. "Having reemerged from death itself, you have forged new bonds in your ever-expanding journey. However,"

The blue-haired Wild Card quickly noticed how the tone of the discussion changed. "The bonds you have left behind are in grave danger. A shadow of the past has emerged, threatening to destroy all you have protected and create a world where bonds have been extinguished."

Minato was at a loss of words, trying to process all he had been told. _"The bonds I have left behind? That must mean-"_

"Unfortunately, as per the agreement signed by each guest of the room, I cannot tell you any more than that." Margaret nodded with a small, knowing smile. "However, I do believe you can make a difference in what is to come. Perhaps establish new bonds along the way. Farewell, Minato Arisato. If you happen to run into my sister, tell her I said hello."

"Wait! What danger am I facing?! What do I need to do?!" He wanted to ask this, but he felt his vision blurring and his voice becoming fuzzy. Soon enough, he knew naught but darkness.

* * *

"Again with the cryptic warnings..."

Minato's eyes slowly opened as he surveyed the familiar environment that was his bedroom. Ever since he had been rescued, he had been living within the Moonlight Castle, a magnificent estate owned by one Rachel Alucard, vampiress and acquaintance of his current employer.

As he got off the bed to get ready for the day, he reflected on his life so far; he had battled Shadows, sacrificed himself to save the world, been resuscitated by interdimensional entities, traveled dimensions to save other worlds, and even played a part in what many have come to call "The 4th Holy Grail War."

But that's another story.

Minato had already finished showering and changing when he began to ponder on what Margaret had told him.

"The bonds I have left behind..." He murmured, deep in thought while he took a seat on his bed. "That obviously points to the universe I came from. What kind of danger could she possibly mean? Perhaps I should ask Azal-san for a few days off to look into this..."

He sighed inwardly; his employer had long since wanted to establish a working relationship with the Shadow Operatives, a special ops group led by one of his seniors. He, however, displayed reluctance to reveal himself to his former comrades for reasons he rather not reveal.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a loud tap from the other side of his door. Seeing as he was already clad in his usual garb, complete with his black trench coat, he immediately rose up to answer the door.

On the other side was an elderly gentleman clad in an olive green suit, silver hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Having worked alongside him, Minato knew that beneath the dignified facade was one of the most savage fighters he had ever known.

"Good morning, Valkenhayn-san." He greeted with a friendly smile. "What brings you here?"

"A pleasant one to you as well, Master Arisato." The man known as Valkenhayn R. Hellsing nodded politely, though his stiffness and stern expression told Minato that he wasn't here to socialize. "Unfortunately, Milady and Master Azal wish to see you in the Rose Gardens immediately."

"Did anything happen?"

"It is a matter of the utmost importance," Minato would later note the small frown on his face, one that indicated a bit of sadness. "And I'm afraid this one might hit close to home for you, Master Arisato."

* * *

"So good you can join us on such short notice."

Minato, being the man of a few words, nodded his acknowledgement to Salem Azal, the dark-skinned man clad in white robes who spoke, and to Rachel Alucard, looking elegant as ever in that black dress, as he took a seat at the table within the center of the lush, crimson garden. Upon arrival, Valkenhayn immediately went forth to prepare tea with almost routine precision, finishing almost as quickly as he begun.

"So," Minato spoke as he raised his tea cup, nodding his thanks to Valkenhayn before taking a sip. "What is it you needed to speak to me about? And please don't leave me with vague riddles. I've had enough of that from the Velvet Room today."

"So the message has been sent, then." Salem mused, his golden left eye twinkling ever so brightly. "This makes explaining the situation easier."

"Indeed it does." Rachel had her usual smirk on her face as she raised her own cup. "Please direct your attention to the television that Valkenhayn is holding. I believe the answer should lie within."

Minato turned to the butler who, sure enough, was holding a small old-fashioned TV within his hands. The moment he gazed into the device, it whirred to life as it showed what seems to be a commercial for some fighting tournament the P-1 Climax.

As he continued to watch, he immediately learned that the fighters were Persona Users, much like himself. Also, there were very familiar faces in the ad; a muscular man with a red cloak, a red-head clad in black jumpsuit covered by a white fur coat, and a blonde cyborg with various armaments mounted on her body.

"Akihiko-senpai? Mitsuru-senpai? Aigis?" He murmured in disbelief as he named each one respectively. "What are they doing in a tournament like that?!"

Soon enough, the TV fizzled out as soon as the commercial ended.

"This was recorded five minutes ago." Salem Azal explained, his head leaning on his hands contemplatively. "And unfortunately, that's not all."

He nodded towards Valkenhayn, who returned the gesture as he turned the knob to reveal another video.

The image was of a town shrouded in fog, the sky a bloody red. Within the center of the town was tower that struck very, very dark memories within Minato. As he watched, he saw those same three figures, joined by a blue-haired female he knew as Fuuka Yamagishi, crucified upon a field of crosses. Again, dark memories stirred within the Wild Card.

Salem and Rachel would later note that Minato's usual calm demeanor cracked. His eyes were narrowed, his teeth were gritted and his hands were clenched into fists so tightly that they drew blood.

Minato Arisato was furious, and that never was a good thing.

"So..." He finally spoke after taking a deep breath before turning towards Salem and Rachel with a fire in his eyes they haven't seen before. "Who's the bastard behind all this?"

* * *

"Alright, here's what we know."

The tea set had been put away and a serious discussion had begun.

"We do not know exactly who is behind it, but the center of all this is a town known as Inaba." Salem Azal began to summarize the entire situation. "Someone under the guise of 'General Teddie' hosted a tournament composed of Persona Users known as the P-1 Grand Prix, with the Anti-Shadow Machine Labrys being central to eh plot. This drew the attention of the Shadow Operatives and The Investigation Team, a homegrown team not unlike the SEES."

"Thanks to the efforts of Mitsuru Kirijo's infiltration team, as well as the tenacity of the Investigation Team, the situation was resolved and Labrys was rescued and recruited into the Shadow Operatives." Valkenhayn contuned to explain for them "Unfortunately, the culprit was not apprehended and seems to have played his hand. Through unknown means, the Dark Hour and Tartarus seemed to have returned and shrouded the town in chaos."

"Which is why I find this all odd, considering that SEES made sure that it was no more." Rachel mused with a dainty hand on her chin. "Unfortunately, other than Mr. Arisato, none of our recruits seem to have the potential for the Dark Hour. We only have one other, but I must first assess if she is ready. Entering otherwise would only leave them as coffins. As I recall, only those who possess a Persona can even think of moving around."

"We can scramble a clean-up team and prepare precautions, but that would take time we do not have." Salem then turned to Minato. "Which is why Minato will go as the vanguard. Upon clearing the way, we will mobilize the second team to provide back-up."

"I will be acting alone, then?"

"Not exactly." Salem's lips curled into a wry smile. "The resident Investigation Team will be attempting to solve this case, so they should be useful allies. In addition, Shadow Operatives Yukari Takeba, Junpei Iori, Ken Amada and Labrys should be en route as we speak."

Hearing that he wouldn't go in alone gave Minato some relief, especially since he was going to be working with his old comrades. Hearing Yukari's name mentioned in particular left a small warmth in his chest.

"Then I guess we have nothing else to talk about then." Salem spoke as he turned to Rachel. "How far do you think we can send him in?"

"Normally, sending him into the tower would be no problem." The twin-tailed vampiress spoke as she furrowed her brow. "Unfortunately, the fog seems to be preventing phenomena intervention from happening that far. I'll have to settle for transporting him somewhere else. Like that supermarket that was built recently, for instance."

"That'll work fine." Salem nodded before turning to Minato. "I suppose your mission parameters are clear, then?"

The determination in the Wild Card's eyes as nodded he told the whole story.

"Then there is nothing more to discuss. Good luck out there, Minato."

* * *

 **Junes, Inaba.**

A portal materialized outside of the supermarket, and out of it stepped a Persona User determined to save his friends.

"So it really is back." He murmured to himself. "It's still so hard to believe."

Indeed, he had returned to the world he had left. The world that was still unaware of the sacrifice he made to save it. As he surveyed the area, he could not help but feel that reluctance to see his old friends again.

"It's not that I don't want to see them." He thought as he scanned the area for any threat. "It's just that-"

That train of thought was immediately derailed when he heard the sounds of a struggle from inside the store. All his instincts were telling him that something was definitely amiss.

"All the more to check it out." He sighed. With his Sword of Galahad strapped on his back and his Evoker holstered on his side, Minato Arisato ran headlong into the store, officially entering himself as a participant in the P-1 Climax.

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Alright! It's the King of Beasts here! And this time, I'm coming out with a Persona fanfic!_

 _Saber: Oddly, this one is not a Fate/Stay Night fic this time._

 _Mordred: It DOES occur in the Fate/Zero Hour universe._

 _That's right though. If you have read my Fate/Zero Hour fic, you'll know immediately who the guest characters are. As for when this occurs, I'd say this happens between Zero/Hour and it's eventual sequel._

 _So yeah, Minato Arisato is back and participating in the P-1 Climax! Will his presence derail the villain's schemes? Or will things go as planned? These questions will be answered as this fic goes on! At any rate, please leave a review after reading! Until the next chapter, I'm the King of Beasts and I'll see you all next time!_

 _Next on Ultimax: Episode Minato: Believe it or Don't?_


	2. Chapter 2: Believe it or Don't?

_Disclaimer: See Chapter 1_

King of Beasts Productions Present:

 **Ultimax: Episode Minato: A Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 2: Believe it or Don't**

 **"Everyday, Young Life! Junes!"**

From the moment Minato entered the department store, the theme song began blaring out from the speakers. Considering that it was currently shrouded in the red fog, this made the atmosphere quite eerie.

"I'm probably going to hate this song by the time I'm done here." The blue-haired man sighed as he warily wondered the store, his senses on overdrive as he sought anything that looked like a threat. While this kind of situation was the norm for an Agent of the Sentinels, he was still irked at how close to home this hit.

 _"None of this makes sense."_ Minato thought as he scanned the area. _"The Dark Hour and Tartarus should've ended the moment I became the Seal and prevented the Fall. How did it return?"_

He would look around for a few moments when he heard a loud boom from somewhere in the vicinity. He immediately whipped towards the direction of the noise: The foodcourt. No doubt, a battle already erupted.

"And considering this is the Dark Hour, I wouldn't doubt that the two fighting are Persona Users." Minato drew the correct conclusion as he began sprinting towards the scene.

What he saw was a bizarre scene; A young girl with long, jet black hair in a red-tinted school uniform could only watch as two combatants duked it out inside an invisible force field. The first fighter was another young girl, her school uniform complementing her slender frame, her brunette locks tied in twin-tails. One look at her gold tinted eyes and that sadistic grin was enough to tell Minato that she was a Shadow. Her weapon of choice seemed to be a mic stand The other was a tall, lanky man around his age, wearing a light blue baseball uniform and swinging around a bat in his defense. In the background, two Personas were engaged in battle; one was an ebony skinned woman with strange headpiece on in a white flowing dress while the other was a winged figure clad in red and gold.

The former was Rise Kujikawa, School Idol and Member of the Investigation Team. At least, a doppleganger of her anyway.

Despite the difference in looks, Minato recognized the latter almost immediately.

 _"Great..."_ His eyes widened in recognition. _"Of all people I run into here."_ Again, that reluctance to see his old team returns. Why that is, though, is a tale that would have to wait another day.

 _"No, now's not the time. I have to help."_ It took only a moment for him to refocus and start sprinting towards the fight. "Junpei!"

"Huh?" The SEES veteran was distracted by the shout for but a moment, turning to see the man who was essentially his best friend running towards him. The one everyone thought was gone.

"No way..." He could only stare, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Minato?"

That momentary distraction created an opening for his opponent to exploit. One second later, a well placed smack to the chin took him off his feet.

"Hey! I'm your opponent, remember?" The Shadow sneered at him with disdain while twirling her microphone.

"Owowow..." Junpei scratched his head, his backside sore from falling on it, before getting back on his feet and glancing at his old friend. "What the hell, dude?! How did you break out of being the Seal? What happened to the Seal? Will the Fall-"

"I understand that you have a lot of questions, but you'll have to take a rain check on that." Minato, having reached the edge of the ring, pointed at the Shadow, who attempted to take advantage of his distraction once more.

"Oh right. That." Junpei noted blankly when he saw his opponent's Persona charge up energy from the floating orbs. He grinned, getting all fired up and ready to continue the fight "Alright! Let's go, Trismegestus!" With reckless abandon did he rush back into the fray. Minato could only shake his head at the sight.

"Just as hot-blooded as I remember." He muttered with a smile.

"Uhm..."

Minato turned from the resuming fight to see the red-clad school girl, confused by the sudden turn of events. He recognized her immediately, as she was also a member of the Investigation Team. "Yukiko Amagi, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's right." She confirmed with a nod. "Are you also a member of Mitsuru-san's group?"

"I'm not a member, but I am Mitsuru-senpai's old friend." The blue-haired Persona wielder gave her a kind smile. "Don't worry, I'm here to help."

"Look out!"

Minato whipped his head in time to see several kunai flying towards his direction. Thinking quickly, he stood in front of Yukiko, drew his Sword of Galatine, and began parrying each bladed projectile with relative ease.

"Who's there?!" Minato growled, keeping his stance at the ready.

"Well, well, well! You're as good as you look!" Out of the shadows came a young man with spiky brown hair and headphones around his neck, clad in a black school uniform with sinister grin on his face. Judging from the gold eyes and otherworldly aura, Minato could tell that he too was a Shadow. He also recognized his form immediately.

"Yosuke-kun?" Yukiko stared in disbelief

"No." The Wild Card glared at his opponent. "That's his Shadow."

"Correct!" The Shadow answered back with almost sickening glee. "I was beginning to get bored just watching that oaf's battle! Now I'm finally getting a slice of the action!"

"I take it nothing I say or do will convince you to back down, Shadow-san?" Minato answered back with a cheeky grin, the tone of voice suggesting that he was mocking him

"Nope!" Yosuke's Shadow sneered at him. "NOW BRING IN THE RING!"

On his cue, four red pillars fall from the sky and surround the two, creating a barrier meant to make sure no one gets in or out.

"Well, well, well! Looks like we have a New Challenger!"

Minato whips around for the source of the voice. He sees a television hanging from one of the lamp posts. The face and voice inside belonged to one round, plushy bear mascot. He made no mistake, this was the one who started this all.

"General Teddie..." He muttered.

"Ah, so you know me! Beary good, newcomer!" The thing sneered at him mockingly. "Hmm...you don't look like a Shadow Operative, and you're certainly not with those kids, yet you're a Persona User like the rest. Interesting...well, that means you've been officially entered in the P-1 Climax! As for the rules, it's quite simple," He paused before widening that evil grin. "Only one person leaves the ring."

That sinister aura was quickly replaced by the faux jolly demeanor that General Teddie was using. "With that said, let the battle begin!"

No sooner did the TV turn off that Shadow Yosuke vanish with in the blink of an eye. Minato predicted this and raised his sword to his back. Sure enough, the sound of metal crashing against metal tell him that the block was successful.

The grin on the Shadow's face told Minato that he was far from done. He vanished a second later, following up with a barrage of hit-and-run strikes that Minato was able to defend against.

"Not bad, newbie!" Shadow Yosuke grinned as he created some space after the last blow. "Let's see how you handle this, then! Persona!" Following the Shadow in his next assault was the perfect replica of Yosuke Hanamura's Persona Jiraiya, complete with the mouse ears, the frog-like appearance and the ninja motif.

"Why does everyone call me 'newbie'? It's not like I haven't been fighting Shadows before all this." Minato groaned as he quickly grabbed his Evoker. "Whatever. Persona!"

With the pull of the trigger, his old partner Orpheus emerged from the sea of his soul.

"Woah..." Yukiko could only stare as the Persona, it's face a perfect reflection of it's master, faced Jiraiya and blocked it's kick with it's harp. At that same time, the two Persona wielders were engaged in the exact same scenario.

"Nice try, but an attack that weak won't faze me that easily." Minato smirked as he pushed Shadow Yosuke back effortlessly, his Persona doing the same with his opponent.

"Then howabout this?! Garudyne!" The Shadow, surrounded by a slicing gale, rushed at his opponent spinning like a corkscrew. Minato, having seen this coming, rolled out of the way before getting sliced into ribbons.

"My turn!" He roared as he extended his arm. "Agi!"

His Persona responded in kind, strumming it's harp and causing an explosion that Jiraiya square in the chest once he was left open.

"His uses Agi spells like mine..." Yukiko noted with equal parts interest and awe.

"Agh!" Shadow Yosuke clutched his chest, a searing pain suddenly manifesting on his chest. "You..." He gasped for air, but never lost his eerie grin.

"I gotta admit, you're fast." Minato kept a cool demeanor while assuming a traditional kendo stance, a testament to his training before and after he joined the Sentinels. "However, you're too predictable. If I can see your moves before you can even make them, you have no chance of beating me."

"Heh! Where's the fun in beating you so soon? I haven't even started yet!" Shadow Yosuke straightened himself out before cackling like a maniac. "More! GIVE ME MORE THRILLS!"

He rushed at Minato again, hurling kunai after kunai before leaping into a jumping strike. The veteran for his part parried each thrown object with little to no effort before thrusting at Shadow Yosuke, only for him to vanish before the blade could dig into his skin.

"Not a bad feint." Minato could only smile, his greatsword beginning to manifest flames courtesy of his Persona. "However, it'll take more than that to surprise me!"

With a spin of his heel, he swung in a half-moon arc reaching behind him, where his opponent happened to be. The surprised Shadow raised his kunai in a desperate attempt to defend, but the momentum behind the swing was too great. Gasping in agony, he flew from the force and was smacked against the ring's wall as a result.

"You sure you want to continue this?" The bluenette asked as he hefted his sword over his shoulder. "I don't think you'll be able to win at this rate."

"I'm...I'm not done!" Shadow Yosuke wiped the blood from his mouth after staggering to his feet. Manifesting his Persona once more, he charged at his foe recklessly, yelling like a madman.

"Very well." Minato sighed before narrowing his eyes as he summoned Orpheus. "I'll end this now."

The Wild Card shifted to the right just as the Shadow jabbed a kunai at him. Shifting his greatsword in a reverse grip, he jammed the hilt into his gut. The impact, while causing his opponent to gasp due to the wind being taken out of him, had enough force to launch him into the air. Orpheus for it's part bashed Jiraiya to the side with it's harp before turning it's attention to the prone Shadow Yosuke.

"This is your end." Minato declared as Orpheus held a huge ball of flame over it's head with both hands. "Maragidyne!"

The Persona launched at it's target. Jiraiya attempted to deflect it, only to get caught in it with Shadow Yosuke. Unfortunately for them, Minato wasn't done. As the globe of flame crashed into the ground, he charged at it with his sword extended, thrusting it into the ball and causing it to implode. Thankfully for Yukiko, the ring was able to contain the blast.

At the epicenter stood Minato and the Shadow, the latter charred and impaled upon the Sword of Galatine.

"The victory goes to me."

With that declaration, the red pillars shatter to signify the battle's end. When Minato looked to his fallen foe, he was shocked to see that the Shadow has begun to melt into a misshapen pile of goo. What shocked him even more was from that pile, what looked like gold grains of sand were carried into the breeze with a shimmering sound.

"Okay, that was weird." Minato noted to himself as he holstered his Evoker and slung his weapon on his back. "Still, my reaction times have gotten better. I'll have to thank Yuuki for those sparring matches."

"That was amazing..." That was pretty much all Yukiko could say as she stared dumbfounded.

"Yeah, this guy was the bee's knees back in the day. Even Mitsuru-senpai was amazed."

Both turned to see Junpei, looking worse for wear but still grinning, waving as he got close to them.

"I take it your fight went well." Minato stated as if making small talk about the weather.

"Yep. She even vanished into goop much like your guy did." The Slugger chuckled "I gotta say, this is gonna have to go my Nightmare Fuel folder. Hell, it'll even make a good edition of 'Junpei's Believe it or Don't!'"

"Please. Please don't." Despite himself, Minato felt like he was back in his highschool days, back when he was a member of SEES. Back when-

He stopped himself there, not wanting to go down that road.

"Anyways, you mind telling me what you're doing here?" Junpei decided to probe further. "I mean, you've been gone for three years, man. The fact that you suddenly show up, in the middle of this mess at that, makes a guy think, y'know?"

"...You're not wrong." Minato was surprised at how perceptive his best friend had become. "I did come here because of this incident. That tower located at the school reminds me too much of Tartarus."

"Yeah. We've had a LOT of good times there, that's for sure." Junpei added, his tone oozing with sarcasm.

"Excuse me," Yukiko was obviously in the dark regarding this. "But what is Tartarus?"

"You're going to have to fill her in, Junpei. She'll need to know all about it if she's to survive."

"What, you're leaving already?" The man immediately noticed Minato walking away, his hands in his pockets like always.

"I can't stay too long. I'm going towards the tower immediately." He said as he kept his pace. "The epicenter of all this is there. This red fog, the Dark Hour...all of this lies at Tartarus. At least, what I think is Tartarus."

"And I won't be able to stop you no matter what?"

"You couldn't if you tried."

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Junpei shrugged with a smile. "Just one more thing: Yuka-tan's here too, so you'll probably run into her. She misses you, you know?"

"...I know." Had he turned back, they would have seen Minato's smile before he vanished into the fog. "Take care of yourself, Junpei."

"You too."

* * *

"It's been a while, most Honored Guest."

Minato, already a good distance away from Junes, had begun his walk towards the school when he had heard a familiar voice. He turned towards it's source: a woman, her silver-tinted hair in a bob-cut, her skin pale and translucent, clad in a blue dress and hat while sitting on a park bench.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Minato smiled upon encountering another friendly face. "Shouldn't you be back at the Velvet Room?"

"Now that you mention, I do suppose I should return. My journey is complete seeing as you have been relieved of your great burden by outside forces." The Elevator Attendant placed a finger on her chin in thought. "However, I wish to see more of this world you have saved, experience all it's wonders. As such, with my duties in the capable of hands of my older sister, I continue to neglect my post!"

"...That does sound like you." Minato sighed deeply.

"As much as I want to reminisce, I cannot stay long." Elizabeth suddenly sprung up from where she sat. "Another is on her way here. An outworlder from that group you associate yourself with these days. No doubt, she is here to aid your cause."

"Another Sentinel?"

"Indeed. I wish to assess her powers for myself. It would be a most delightful exercise~!" Before he could say anything, the Whimiscal Elevator Attendant made her exit. "Fare thee well, Minato Arisato. I will be seeing you again soon!"

Just like that, she was gone. Minato pondered on her words as he continued to make his way towards the school. Among the Sentinels, there was one other who had mastered the power of Persona only recently. If this was who he thought it was...

 _"She'll do fine."_ He smiled to himself. _"Knock'em dead, my cute little student."_

* * *

At another part of Inaba...

"Geez, way to lay pressure on, Miss Rachel. Just what I need for the first field test." Out of a dark portal emerged another unusual individual: A young girl, just about her early teens, with short blue hair and a double f hairclip. Her attire was what one would see in a Magical Girl show; with her white and blue halter top was accented by the mystical blue gem on the top of her navel. She also wore a blue skirt with white stripes at the hem, a belt, white knee high and blue boots. To top it all off, she wore a white cape over her shoulders to complete the look.

Considering her life so far, she didn't know how to feel regarding being called a "Magical Girl."

"Still, I suppose it does have it perks." The girl sighed before turning towards the massive tower. "So this is where I'm gonna rendezvous with him, huh? It does look a bit intimidating."

With a deep breath, a look of determination is etched on her face as she began hastily making her way there as well.

 _"Still, I won't back down. Don't worry, Minato-sensei. I'm coming."_ With those words,Sayaka Miki has entered the board.

 **End Chapter 2**

* * *

 _A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to another chapter of Ultimax: Episode Minato! So sorry this took long. Lack of inspiration and real life matters kept me away. Well, now I'm back and I'm here to stay!_

 _For this chapter, we saw Minato back in action, tearing Shadow Yosuke a new one, and run into his old buddy Junpei! Also, in case you guys are wondering: Yes, that is Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica fame. How did she become a member of the Sentinels you ask? That'll be explained either here, Fate/Zero Hour, or other Zero Hour-verse fics that may show up in the future!_

 _Sayaka: Yey, I guess._

 _So, if you liked this chapter, please be sure to leave a review after you're done reading! I'd really appreciate it if you do! With that said, that's all I have for you today! Until next time, this the King of Beasts signing off!_

 _Next time on Ultimax: Episode Minato: Your Fate is in the Cards!_


	3. Chapter 3: Your Fate is in the Cards!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

King of Beasts Productions Present:

 **Ultimax: Episode Minato: A Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 3: Your Fate is in the Cards!**

"So this is the Dark Hour. It's exactly as Minato-sensei described it."

Sayaka Miki jumping along the rooftops, covering alot of ground considering that she was transported to the far side of town. While this would be all too surreal to the normal man, she was already accustomed to this sort of thing.

In fact, this Dark Hour reminded her of a Witch's Labyrinth.

"Yes, this does seem to familiar." The blue-haired Magical Girl felt a chill go down her spine. The very thought of that past was unsettling to her, even now. Considering her fate back then, it was only appropriate.

"Perhaps I'll never get over it." Sayaka smiled ruefully to herself. "If facing myself was any indication, not overnight anyway."

Yes, that moment in time when she faced her darkness was reminder of that. She could remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

 **One year ago...**

 _"This is it, then."_

 _"Indeed." Rachel nodded as she led Sayaka to a specially prepared door in the Castle. Waiting for them were Minato and her fellow Magical Girl Kyoko Sakura, the latter changed for battle with her spear at ready and a stick of Pocky in her mouth. "This room replicates the effects of a strange land known simply as 'The TV World'. Within, your Shadow will await you."_

 _After a pause, Rachel continued to speak. "Listen, and listen well, Sayaka Miki: What awaits you is a reflection of yourself, the darkness in your heart personified. It will attack your character, point out the most gravest of your sins. It will run wild, and should you fail, only death awaits."_

 _"Wow, that's reassuring." Kyoko pointed out with her usual sarcasm._

 _"Would you prefer I leave the important details out and reassure you with half-truths?" Rachel shot the brunette a questioning look. "I assure you: Unlike that Incubator, I am making you aware of the full severity of your ordeal."_

 _"...Fine." Kyoko mumbled while Minato affectionately patted her head._

 _"It does make it sound hopeless." Sayaka added with a sigh._

 _"I assure you, it will not be easy." Rachel nodded before adding with a smile. "However, I have faith that you will overcome this. For one thing, you will not be alone in this fight. These two have willingly volunteered to help you however they can. Also, know that I believe you to be strong in heart. Stronger than you realize."_

 _"Yeah! Having us with you means that Shadow won't know what hit it!" Kyoko declared with a big grin on her face._

 _"Are you ready?" Minato asked her with a small smile._

 _She turned to face the door. While it was grim, Sayaka was grateful that Rachel laid out the bare facts. Now that she knew what was up ahead, she mentally prepared herself for the trial before her._

 _"Yes." She nodded as she summoned a saber in each hand. "Let's do this."_

* * *

Sayaka was forced to snap back to reality when she sensed a powerful presence nearby. She made her landing in a nearby street, assuming a battle stance while summoning sabers in each hand.

"Who are you?!" She shouted into the fog, her eyes darting back and forth for any hostile. "Show yourself!"

"My, such a harsh greeting. Though I suppose it cannot be helped in this situation." Out of the fog came out an unusual girl even by Sayaka's standards; Her white hair was done in a bob-cut and her skin was quite pale. Her attire consisted of a blue sleeveless dress with a knee high skirt, high boots, gloves, a hat over her head and a book in her hand. What struck Sayaka most was the whimsical, almost care-free expression on her face.

"Greetings. My name is Elizabeth, an elevator attendant who just happens to be passing through." The woman greeted her with a curtsy.

"You don't look like any normal elevator attendant I know." Sayaka said warily, never easing her stance for a second.

"I suppose not. However, you do pique my interest." Elizabeth answered with her usual smile. "For instance, for you to be walking around in the Dark Hour means you bear a Persona, correct?"

"How did you-?"

"It was easy enough to guess. The outworlders would not have sent you to assist My Guest otherwise." The Elevator Attendant giggled while pacing around the bewildered Magical Girl.

"Your Guest? Wait!" The realization immediately dawned on Sayaka. "You know Minato-sensei?"

"Indeed. I have worked with him before. In fact, I know of your little group for your Masters are well acquainted with mine." Elizabeth nodded in confirmation. "But that is neither here nor there. It is a fortunate twist of fate that our paths have crossed. For you see, I must satisfy my curiosity."

"Your curiosity?"

"Yes. I wish to see your resolve, young Magical Girl." Elizabeth giggled as she held her book, the item opening up to reveal a blue glow. "To see if the bonds you possess are where you draw strength from. 'To show me your stuff', as the saying goes."

"Sorry, but I don't have time for this!" Sayaka interjected. "I need to meet up with Minato-sensei right away!"

"Oh, I assure that this won't take long." Elizabeth giggled as cards began floating out of the book. "Besides, if you cannot get past this ordeal, then you won't be much help to him."

"...Fine, I'll humor you." Sayaka sighed as she kept her sabers at ready.

"Very good! Shall we begin?" As she spoke, the cards began floating around the Elevator Attendant's person, aiming themselves at her opponent. "Your fate is in the cards!"

With that signal, the cards launched themselves at Sayaka, who proceeded to counter it by instantly summoning multiple swords and began throwing them. Sword and cards collided with almost deadly precision, knocking themselves out of the air.

The Magical Girl wasted no time, drawing a sword in each hand before charging Elizabeth, who shifted her body to dodge each strike with minimal to no effort on her part.

 _"Why can't I hit her?!"_ The Magical Girl was astonished that none of her strikes were meeting their mark. Unfortunately, that would prove to be a mistake.

"You're open." Elizabeth ducked a twin horizontal strike and slammed her book into Sayaka's gut. The bluenette was surprised with the white haired woman's strength, as the blow knocked the wind out of her. She followed up the attack with a roundhouse kick that sent Sayaka flying into the wall.

"Ugh..." Sayaka coughed as she got staggered to her feet.

"Hm, You are quite skilled, I'll give you that." Elizabeth noted with a faint smile on her face. "But I would like to see more, if you don't mind. Perhaps it might be time for you to use your new mask?"

"It's about time, huh?" Sayaka couldn't help but smile. She knew that her opponent was correct; if she was to win, she had to go all out here and now.

"Indeed. Show me the fruit of your trial." Elizabeth said as she stood at the ready. "Show me that you have faced yourself and won!"

* * *

 _ **"I've been waiting for you."**_

 _The trio were in the dark room shrouded in fog, their weapons at the ready as they searched for the source of the eerie voice. Sure enough, the Shadow stepped forth. What shocked the trio was that it copied Sayaka's appearance, clad in her old middle school uniform, to the point that not a hair was out of place. What unnerved the trio were two things; one was the gold tinted eyes that glowed in the darkness and two was the creepy grin she wore on her face._

 _"That's my Shadow?"_

 _ **"** **That's right. I'm what you call 'The Other You."** The Shadow spoke in a warped voice. As the fog thinned out, it revealed that there were in a concert hall, silhouettes of violinists playing Ave Maria in the background. **"So tell me, how does it feel to make such a selfish wish?"**_

 _"What are you talking about?!" Sayaka answered back. "I wished for Kyosuke-kun's hands to be healed again! I don't think that's selfish!"_

 _ **"** **Oh? But wishes are selfish by nature."** Her Shadow smirked back as she folded her hands behind her back and tapped her foot. **"Oh yeaaaah! You bet you thought he would instantly love you if his hands were healed, didn't you?"**_

 _"That's not-"_

 _"Okay, I've heard enough!" Kyoko was about to rip the Shadow a new one before Minato extended an arm to stop her._

 _"What the hell?!"_

 _"She has to face this." Minato explained to her briefly, his eyes narrowed as the scene unfolded before him. "If she is to accept herself, she needs to hear this. We can deal with what comes next after."_

 _"...Damn it." Kyoko could only clench her fists as she stayed where she was and watched the exchange._

 _ **"** **You know, Kyoko was right. If you really wanted to, you could've just broken his arms and legs. Made him completely dependent on you to the point that he couldn't live without you. But nope, you decided to go with the high road!"** The Shadow giggled while placing her finger on her chin. **"By the way, did you REALLY think that you could fill Mami's shoes? Become a heroine of justice? What a load of crap! Compared to the others, you were always a second-rate Magical Girl!"**_

 _"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Sayaka shot back while doing her best to hold in her tears. She was doing her best to keep her composure, but the words of her doppleganger were proving to cut deep._

 _ **"** **Me? Why, I'm you."** The Shadow shot back with a leering grin. **"It was admirable, trying to hold out as long as you did. But in the end, you gave in to despair. WE became the monster we feared to become! WE BECAME NOTHING MORE THAN A WITCH!"**_

 _"No!" Sayaka fell to her knees, shivering while her hands were clutching her head. "You're not...You're not...YOU'RE NOT ME!"_

 _ **"** **WAHAHA! JUST WHAT I NEEDED TO HEAR!"** Upon hearing the words, the Shadow was surrounded in a dark aura before it's form twisted and contorted. It grew several times bigger, taking the form of what can only be described as an mermaid, clad in dark blue knight armor with a grotesque face and a tattered dark blue cape, in each hand was a curved sabre._

 _"It can't be..." For Kyoko, it was as if she was seeing a ghost._

 _ **"** **I AM A SHADOW!"** The monstrous creature, now in the form of the Witch Oktavia von Seckendorff, roared in defiance. **"THE TRUE SELF!"**_

 _"Persona!"_

 _Seeing that Sayaka was weeping, Minato ran to her and blocked an oncoming attack from the Shadow. It was about to follow up with another swing when Orpheus got in it's face and smacked it with it's harp. Seeing this, Kyoko followed suit and knelt beside her friend._

 _"Oi! Snap out of it!" The brunette urged her friend. However, she could only watch as her friend was in despair._

 _"She's right..." Sayaka whispered, her voice choked up and her eyes red with tears. "All I was in the end was a monster, unworthy of his love or my ideal. I even ended up killing you, Kyoko. I was stupid...so stupid..."_

 _"Not this again." Kyoko sighed deeply before giving her a warm smile. "Listen, I don't regret sacrificing myself for you. Not now, not ever. If anything, it made me happy. It was the first time in a long time that I used my powers for anyone other than myself, you know?"_

 _"Kyoko..."_

 _"I know what it's like to give up everything for the sake of a world that is unaware of what you did. Trust me, I do." Minato smiled kindly once Sayaka looked up at them. As he spoke, he was busy fending off the Shadow "While I do not regret what I did, I know that it's lonely, to bear that kind of burden on your own. But you're not alone anymore, now are you? You have us, your comrades with you. If need be, we're ready bear your sin with you. So chin up, okay?"_

 _"Right." Sayaka, her resolve renewed, stood up to face Kyoko and Minato, smiling as they watched her materialize a cutlass in each hand. "Sorry that I kinda lost it there. I'm now ready to face myself!"_

* * *

 _"That's right."_ Sayaka bobbed and weaved between Elizabeth's flying cards, making sure to parry a few that got too close. _"My burden is no longer my own. Minato-sensei...thanks for teaching me that. Now, it's time to repay the favor!"_

Sayaka used an opportunity presented by a gap in Elizabeth's assault, throwing several sabers to catch her off-guard. Of course, they merely served as a distraction, as the Elevator Attendant dodged each one with no effort.

She quickly understood why; Floating in front of Sayaka was the Arcana that represented her self.

"Let's do this! **Persona!** "

With one swing of her sword, the card shattered like glass. From her soul emerged an armored mermaid knight much like the Witch. As opposed to it's rather macabre form, the armor was silver and looked as if it was freshly polished. It's tail had clear cerulean scales, it's cape was a brilliant white and on it's back was a broadsword with a cross shaped guard.

It's aura was different from the Shadow's; As opposed to the Witch, the Persona was Sayaka Miki's virtue personified. It's appearance reflected the hero wanted to be and, many believed, could be.

"So this is your Persona. I must admit, it is quite impressive." Elizabeth noted with a smile. "Ah, it is of the Fortune Arcana, I see. Tell me, what is it's name?"

"Oktavia." Sayaka answered with a smile.

"Oktavia...quite a wondrous name if I do say so myself!" Elizabeth giggled "And quite befitting a heroine of justice. My, it's one exciting moment after another!"

As the Elevator Attendant spoke, Sayaka noticed that a black figure manifested behind her. It was as massive as Oktavia, and was adorned with chains and clothed in black with white gloves. It had a sword in it's hand, coffins floating around it as if it was a mantle, and a skull-like mask that resembled a beak.

As opposed to Oktavia, it gave off an aura of fear...and of death.

"I simply respond to this show of power in kind." Elizabeth let off a faint smile as Thanatos, the Persona of the Death Arcana, roared in challenge. "Now show me, Sayaka Miki, the strength of your resolve!"

Thanatos charged Oktavia and swung relentlessly, the latter responding by raising it's greatsword to block the ferocious attack. Even Sayaka could feel the strength behind each of the Persona's blows.

However, she resolved to give her all in this fight, so she immediately sprinted for Elizabeth, summoning two blades before beginning her own assault anew. The Elevator Attendant was more than ready for her, as she bobbed and weaved between her attacks once more.

"Going for the same tactic?" Elizabeth raised her brow as she summoned a wall of cards to block a winded-up overhead strike.

"Not exactly." Sayaka smirked before kicking back from the shield. The force caused Elizabeth to go back a few steps...into the waiting sword of Oktavia. Before it could bring down it's blade, however, Thanatos appeared almost instantaneously and blocked it.

"Not bad." Elizabeth smiled as she gave the compliment. "To employ such a crafty ploy is most impressive. **Magarudyne!** "

Thanatos summoned an enormous whirlwind around the two, a razor gale whose strong winds forced Sayaka to plant her sword on the ground lest she be blown away while Oktavia was knocked back. As soon as the attack subsided, Elizabeth wasted no time providing a suitable follow-up.

 **"Maziodyne!"**

Thanatos charged up lightning from it's mouth and unleashed it in a singular beam aimed at Sayaka. Seeing that this was not the kind of attack she wanted to block, she was barely able to roll away from the attack. Upon landing, she had no choice but to parry several cards her opponent sent at her.

 **"Maragidyne!"**

Elizabeth did not intend for her to catch a break at all, it seemed, as Thanatos sent column after column of blue flames directly at Sayaka. She could only smile, however, as this kind of attack was one her Persona could defend against.

"Oktavia!" She called upon her Persona, who appeared in front of her with it's blade surrounded by a whirlpool of water. **"Aqua Blade!"**

Oktavia brought it's blade down, sending forth a cutting wave of water that dowsed the blue flames and slammed against Thanatos, causing the Persona visible discomfort from the attack before it dissipated.

"Wow, I actually felt that." Elizabeth blinked in astonishment, more surprised than shocked.

"That was just a basic attack. Here's some I cooked up!" Sayaka grinned as she began her offense. **"Adagio!"**

With another swing of it's blade, Oktavia fired what looked like a music bar at Elizabeth, slamming into her with a force of a truck.

 **"Moonlight Sonata!"** Sayaka followed it up by firing her swords in a wheel formation, hitting the Elevator Attendant multiple times and forcing her to stagger before separating and floating around her in mid-air.

"Now for the finale!" Sayaka vanished from where she stood like a blur, dashing from one floating sword to another while pinning Elizabeth with one for each strike. Once all swords were exhausted, Oktavia appeared with it's sword raised high.

"This is it!" Sayaka roared with conviction. **"Ave Maria!"**

The Persona slammed it's target with enough force to cause and explosion of dust and debris. Sayaka landed next to the blast zone, watching warily as Oktavia was dismissed back into her.

"Did I do it?" She murmured aloud as she watched the smoke rise into the air. That question was immediately answered by the sound of slow clapping.

"My, what a rousing battle! 'Tis truly a wonder to see such drive in one so young~!" Sure enough, Elizabeth emerged from the wreckage. What surprised Sayaka the most was that the woman did not so much have a scratch on her. Considering that she used what was essentially her trump card, she was understandably shocked.

"Your mastery of your Persona is most impressive." Elizabeth giggled as she closed her book, signifying the end of the battle. "As I had hoped, my assessment of your ability has had positive results. However, I urge you to be careful. To underestimate your opponents here would only mean death."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Sayaka smiled while giving her a bow. "Thanks, Elizabeth."

"It is no problem. I can see why My Guest has become rather fond of you." Elizabeth's smile took a sadder tone. "Speaking of, I would like for you to give him a message for me should you run into him. I forgot to mention it to him, you see."

"Sure. What is it?"

"'Forgive yourself.'" Elizabeth giggled as Sayaka raised a brow at her message. "'The events your comrades went through, their ordeals in the Abyss of Time, was through no fault of your own.'"

Deciding that it was best to make her exit, Elizabeth made a curtsy before vanishing into the fog. "Until we meet next time, Sayaka Miki!"

Once she vanished, Sayaka could only ponder on her words.

"What could she mean by that? What happened to Minato-sensei back then?" As much as she wanted to think on it more, she knew that there was still work to be done. With nothing else to hold her back, Sayaka Miki continued her advance to Tartarus, the questions regarding Minato Arisato never quite descending into the back of her mind.

* * *

 **Control Room, Within Tartarus.**

"It is as you said. The outworlders interfered."

Sho Minazuki, with the MINAZUKI personality in-control, crossed his arms while sounding rather impressed with the prediction of his new ally.

"I wouldn't worry about it so much." The aforementioned ally, shrouded in shadow save for a pair of glowing eyes, spoke with a voice that was obviously a female's. "Even with their interference, your plan will still proceed as discussed."

"You better be correct." General Teddie trudged towards the figure. What was shocking was that it's usual mirth was gone, replaced with a grim expression that did little to endear the bear to others. "I presume you have a plan to deal with them?"

"Indeed. But first, tell me, Sho Minazuki." The woman stepped out of the shadow, clad in a red halter top dress that reached up to her thighs. Her long raven hair cascaded down her back, and her high-heels did well to add height to the intimidation factor. What struck the pair the most was the malevolent intentions behind that little smirk.

"Can we add two more Shadows to your little army?"

 **End Chapter 3**

* * *

 _A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen! To my pleasant surprise, Ultimax: Episode Minato is up with another update! In this chapter, guest character Sayaka Miki is explored. We learn how she got her own Persona, and saw her fight the Elevator Attendant Elizabeth to the best of her ability. Of course, since this is Elizabeth we're talking about, so it went as well as you'd expect._

 _Also, be sure to play "Battle for Everyone's Souls" when Sayaka and Elizabeth duke it out. It adds to the effect, you see. xD_

 _One more thing, that woman with them is no OC. I won't tell you who she is, but I can tell you that she is one to be wary of._

 _That's all from me today, so be sure to leave a review when you're done reading. Until next time, I'm the King of Beasts and I'll see you all next chapter!_

 _Next time on Ultimax: Episode Minato: My Resolve._


	4. Chapter 4: My Resolve

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Ultimax: Episode Minato: A Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 4: My Resolve.**

One Hour. One hour was all they were given to stop the world from being plunged into the Dark Hour and pretty much it's end as they knew it. As an organization that defended the various worlds, it was the Sentinels' job to make sure such apocalyptic events never come to pass. At least, not until that world's time, anyway.

Of course, that's was part of the reason why Minato was running through the fogged streets of Inaba towards Tartarus. However, it was also a personal mission; how can it not be, when this was the sort of end he and his friends from his SEES days fought to prevent? When three of those said friends are in the enemy's clutches?

 _"It's been three years. I wonder how they're doing?"_ The man wondered as he hastily brisk walked towards the towering monolith. _"What have they done in that time? Did Junpei actually become a pro-baseball player? Has Aigis been doing well? Is Yukari-"_

He stopped his trail of thought there; even though he was fondly remembering all the times he shared with his old SEES team, he also remembered why he had chosen not to show himself in the first place.

 _"I already revealed myself to Junpei, but I can trust him to keep his mouth shut if it came to it."_ Minato sighed inwardly. _"They...they're better off without knowing I'm here."_

He remembered watching the events that occurred in the Abyss of Time, as per his request to Mr. Azal to view them; he was horrified at how the wish regarding his fate very nearly tore the bonds they had built. Especially since he knew that at the time, there was no other way to save the world from the Fall.

After watching all that transpire, even if they were able to resolve their difference and defeat Erebus, he still ended up blaming himself. That was why even after all those times he could've visited, he couldn't. He believed that if he were to show up, they wouldn't be able to move on with their lives.

 _"Well, that's out the window now."_ Minato smiled ruefully as he recalled his reunion with Junpei; He had half-expected the man to yell at him for being away for so long, for not visiting and letting them know that he wasn't dead. He was quite surprised when all he did was ask him a few questions regarding the situation and remind him that his girlfriend still misses him, even if she had accepted his death.

 _"Damn, I can already feel that slap coming."_ He chuckled. Still, he was happy that Junpei had matured some over the years and, at the same time, that he was still the same best friend he left behind. Perhaps-

"You know." Minato spoke aloud as he drew his sword from his back. "It's going to do you no good if you keep hiding like that, so why don't you just come out?"

"Damn...and I was really trying SO hard to keep hidden, too."

Out of the blood-red fog came a slim man with a messy mop of red hair and clad in a red suit. The way he looked at him, the way he smiled, reminded Minato of a snake somewhat.

"And who're you supposed to be?" He asked as he tightened his hold on his sword, crouching into a battle stance at the sight of the obviously suspicious man.

"Me? Just some guy who happens to be passing through." The man chuckled as he pulled out his revolver. "But since I just know you're going to call BS on that, I'll just say the name's Tohru Adachi. Now, howabout we skip the rest of the talk and get to the part where we're trying to kill each other? PERSONA! MAGATSU IZANAGI!"

Out of the depths of the man's soul emerged a being clad in a mask and black overcoat, wielding an oversized spear in it's hands. Minato drew Evoker, gritting his teeth as he watched this display.

"I knew it..." He growled in response. "You're involved in this mess, aren't you?"

"Now, isn't that a hasty conclusion to draw." Adachi chuckled as his Persona floated behind him. "Still, it IS pretty strange that I'm still walking around all awake while the rest of this town's asleep. So, here's the deal: You beat me, and I'll tell you what I know."

"And if I lose?"

"You die and prove that you're not strong enough to end this. Simple, no?" The ex-cop grinned. "So, you accept the terms?

"Gladly." Minato grinned as he put his Evoker to his temple and pulled the trigger to unleashed his Persona Orpheus. "I'll make you tell me everything you know about this mess!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep." With that last statement, the two Persona wielders engaged in battle.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at Tartarus...**

"Have you seen Adachi anywhere?"

"Tohru Adachi? The man you promptly dragged out of prison against his will?" The woman in red raised her brow at the red-headed mastermind behind Inaba's current state, Sho Minazuki...the MINAZUKI part of him, anyway. "I believe he told me that he was going to go on 'patrol'. You do realize that he will turn on you after this is all over?"

"Perhaps, but we've already prepared for that." MINAZUKI's expression remained impassive as he walked towards her. "Anyway, you'll be pleased to know that we have prepared two more doppelgangers for the two troublemakers."

"Excellent." Her dainty lips curled into a sly smirk. "Their Personas will be perfect as additional fuel to the fire."

"If I may be so bold to ask, why are you helping us, Miss Cinder?" The personality from Plume of Dusk inquired. "Surely you have nothing to gain from doing so."

"Ah, but I do." Cinder smirked. "You see, the organization I work for has an invested interest in Personas and Shadows. Working with you will certainly increase our knowledge of both."

"I see..." MINAZUKI nodded as he turned to leave. "I shall begin preparations. Sho is quite eager to play his part, as I'm sure you are as well."

"I will do my best, MINAZUKI." The woman bowed with a knowing smirk as she watched the red-head take his leave.

"You enjoy having fun with him don'tcha, Cindy-chan~?"

The woman turned around to see the spitting image of the Investigation Team's mascot, otherwise known as General Teddie, walking towards her with his cane.

"Oh, drop the act." She smirked back. "You and I both know that I can see through that farce."

"...Very well." General Teddie instantly dropped his counterpart's goofball act and turned quite taciturn, much to Cinder's mild surprise. "I do echo the boy's sentiment; it's quite out of the blue you decided to help us."

"It is as I said, the organization I work for has an invested interest in Personas and Shadows." Cinder repeated.

"Yes, but that does leave unanswered questions, such as how you're able to move about freely in the Dark Hour without a Persona." He saw that he had her attention, so he continued. "I can sense something within you, Cinder Fall. Something as ancient as I. Something...sinister."

"Is that so?" Cinder's lips curled up into a teasing smirk. "I must say, I'm impressed, General Teddie...but we all know that that's not your true identity, is it?" Seeing as it was General Teddie's turn to remain silent, she continued. "I know what you are, and what you have planned. Frankly, I'm impressed with how deeply layered your plot is. Rest assured, I have no interest in stopping your P-1 Climax."

"Very well." The mascot nodded. "You can take your leave."

Cinder nodded, then turned to leave, but not before tilting her head to face him. "Before I go, I offer you this piece of advice: Do not underestimate the bonds you so despise. To do so would only bring peril." With that warning hanging in the air, she took her leave and walked out of the room.

"How irritating she is." General Teddie wondered aloud as he looked into the blood red horizon. "But no matter. Once my plan comes to fruition, she and this..."Blackest Knight" will be dealt with."

* * *

(Cue Persona 4: Golden Animation OST - Yin Yang)

"NGH!" Minato found himself surprised when his opponent leaped with a hard dropkick that forced him to raise his sword. While he was able to block it, he felt the impact as his arms shook from the strength behind the attack. He responded by pushing back just as Adachi used his sword as a springboard, creating distance between the two combatants. This gave Magatsu Izanagi the opening to bring it's weapon wreathed in lighting down on Minato.

"Shit!" The Wild Card cursed as he knew he couldn't dodge or bring a Persona out in time. So he raised his sword and braced himself for the attack. Again, he was able to block, but the force sent him flying into a wall, causing him to gasp in pain as he felt the lightning course through his body.

"Damn...he got me good..." He panted as he regained his bearings, holding his Sword of Galahad in front of him as Adachi slowly stalked after him.

"You know, when I heard there were outworlders here, I thought you'd put up a better fight." Adachi sighed as he scratched his head. "So far, you ain't living up to the hype, kid."

"Is that so?" Minato growled as he put his Evoker to his temple, summoning Orpheus again. "Sorry I disappointed you. How about I make it up to you here and now?!"

The Persona responded to it's master's command and threw a fireball at Adachi, who responded by having Magatsu Izanagi swat it aside with his weapon. Minato charged just as that happened, forcing the Persona wielder to bob and weave against his attacks.

"You're fast, I'll give ya that." Adachi grinned as he dodged strike after strike with effort before his foe overextended his thrust, allowing him to whip Minato in the face with the handle of his revolver. "However, you're not exactly fighting at your fullest, aren't ya?"

"Shut up!"

He was able to raise his broadsword and used the flat side to shield himself from the bullets. He then charged and unleashed a series of slashes once more. However, due to being distracted due to his frustration regarding his current situation, his attacks were erratic and sloppy, allowing Adachi to read his moves and react accordingly.

"If your head's not in the game, you're not gonna be able to fix this problem!" He responded as he ducked a thrust and responded with a kick that launched him into the air. Magatsu Izanagi was waiting and, upon coming in contact with the flying foe, slammed his spear to send him hurtling into the ground."If anything, you're just gonna be a part of it! You're not gonna save anyone that way. Not those sniveling kids, nor those guys trapped in the tower!"

"What..." Minato groaned as he staggered to his feet, grimacing. "Do you...know...?"

"Me? Not much." Adachi sighed as he walked over his opponent. "But what I do know is that if you wanna stop the ones behind this, you need to get your head out of your ass."

"Shut up!" Minato growled as he summoned Orpheus and had it hurl a massive fireball at Adachi, who in turn summoned Magatsu Izanagi and answered with lightning.

"Well now..." Adachi smirked. "That's more like it." With that, he called his Persona away and began walking the opposite direction.

"You're done already?" Minato raised a brow at his departing opponent. "Especially strange considering you have the upper hand."

"Please." Adachi chortled. "If you're anything like that kid, you'd have beaten me the moment you got your head back on. Make sure ya keep it that way, alright?" He took a few more steps before stopping, but not turning to face Minato. "Oh, one more thing; they already know you and that little girl have entered the board. Be prepared for when they try and stop you."

"Hey, wait!"

Before he could say anything, Adachi had already vanished into the mist.

"Tsk...Talk about embarrassing." Minato sighed as he sheathed his sword and holstered his Evoker. "But he's right; Whatever doubts I have must be set aside if I want to end this." He sighed as he looked around for the quickest route to the tower. "Alright, when this is over, I'll set the record straight and-!"

He found himself getting cut short when he saw that a TV that just happened to be nearby flickered to life, as did all the TVs all over Inaba. What was showing was yet another commercial for the P-1 Climax. It was as followed...

* * *

 **"Ladies and Gentlemen! Are you enjoying the P-1 Climax?!"** The announcer's voice boomed to the arena shown **"'Cause if you are, have we got some news for you!"**

As smoke covered the entrance ramp, one could make out two figures stepping out into the path.

 **"We're pleased to announce two new competitors ready to take the crown! With burning hearts and cool demeanors, they are ready to take center stage!"**

The first to step out was a blue haired girl clad in a white cape, blue dress with a mini-skirt, and held a saber in each gloved hand and posed for the camera with a grin.

 **"First up: our newest contender from parts unknown, she is The Justice Freak Magical Girl: Sayaka Miki!"**

Then the next figure stepped forward, resembling Minato in everyway as he drew his sword and planted it on the ground with a small smile.

 **"And lastly, he's been away from the ring quite a while, but now's he's back for the crown! Ladies and Gentlemen, The Apathetic Doorman himself, Minato Arisato!"**

Once the introduction were done, the announcer continued yet again.

 **"With these two new fighters in the mix, anything is possible in the P-1 Climax! Who will win?! Who will claim victory?! Stay tuned for moooooore!"**

* * *

"So, that's how it is." Minato sighed. "Alright, let's see what the P-1 Climax has to offer."

With that, he continued his path to the tower.

* * *

Sayaka, who had been making her own path to the tower, watched this commercial and only had this to say:

"JUSTICE FREAK MAGICAL GIRL?! OH COME ON!"

* * *

Aigis, who was still bound to her cross, could only gape at what was being shown in the screen.

"Minato-san..."

* * *

And in yet another part of Inaba, Yukari Takeba was on her way to rendezvous with Junpei when she also saw this broadcast. At this, her eyes began to water and her frame began to tremble.

"You're...You're alive..."

 **End Chapter 4**

* * *

A/N: We're back, Ladies and Gents! Episode Minato's still going strong!

To be honest, I don't really have much to say this chapter. Thanks to those who've read and liked this so far! Your support means a lot! As for what happened this chapter, our hero runs into Tohru Adachi, and we get to see who this outside force interfering is! And to clarify, yes, it's THAT Cinder Fall. For more info on why she's shown up and what "Blackest Knight" is, keep an eye on the "Zero Hour/verse" for more!

That being said, now they all know Minato's back in the game? How will our P3 mainstays react? How will things go with the Investigation Team? And why did Sayaka get a ridiculous title? All this and more will be revealed in time! Until then, please leave a review when you're done reading!

This is the King of Beasts, and I'll see you in the next chapter!

 **Next Time on Ultimax: Episode Minato: You're in My Way!**


	5. Chapter 5: You're in My Way!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

King of Beasts Productions Presents:

 **Ultimax: Episode Minato: A Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Fanfiction**

 **Chapter 5: You're in my Way!**

"Damn it! Why does he have to hog the spotlight again?! Honestly!" Junpei groaned as he ran through the shopping district, though didn't stop him from chuckling. Ever since highschool, Minato had always been the suave, stoic member of their group. Despite being a guy who never really said much, he somehow had ALL the luck with the ladies. How could he NOT be jealous?!

Still, he considered him his best friend, and was as devastated as the rest of their gang when he passed on after sacrificing his life to stop the Fall. While it hurt him deeply, he had to remain a pillar of strength to those among their group who took it harder than he did.

Which is why it threw him out of a loop when he saw the guy walking among the living again.

"This doesn't make sense! Hell, none of this makes sense!" Junpei thought aloud. "If he's here, then what's holdin' up the Seal? How did he even come back at all?!" He stopped to scratch his head in frustration. "Gaaah! I'll make sure to shake answer outta the idiot when I get the chance!"

He then turned his thoughts towards the events at Junes; not long after Minato had left, the real Risette showed up...and almost set her Persona upon him after misunderstanding the situation, as he was teaching sweet, innocent Yukiko what to do in situations dripping in stranger danger. Thankfully, the misunderstanding was resolved before the situation escalated.

"I hope they'll be alright by themselves, even if they were gonna wait for their friends." He sighed. "Well, they're Persona Users like me and the rest, so I'm sure they'll be fine."

Steeling himself for what was to come, Junpei decided to keep going towards his intended destination in hopes of running into his comrades.

* * *

 **Elsehwere...**

"Woah!"

Sayaka Miki had encountered a tough opponent. She had been en route to Yasogami High, the epicenter of this entire mess, when she had run into a man that had been I.D'ed as Akihiko Sanada, Persona User and Shadow Operative that were among those captured by the culprit. The fact that he attacked her from the get-go with a malicious grin helped her tell that this wasn't the real one.

Fake or not, however, she was being given a tough fight.

"He's fast!" She clenched her teeth as she was barely avoiding the furious jabs the boxer was launching at her.

"That all you got?!" The man, whose eyes gleamed gold, grinned sadistically as he didn't let up his attack. "I hear that you outworlders are a lot tougher than this!"

Sayaka gritted her teeth as she brought to cutlass in front of her in a cross formation to defend. To her shock, the straight shattered said cutlasses upon impact. However, they accomplished their goal and softened the blow, though it still sent her flying into a wall.

"Gah!" She cried in pain as she landed harshly on the wall. If it were not for her self-healing powers as a Magical Girl, she would have been incapacitated with several broken bones. "Ugh..." She rubbed her sore head as she got herself out of the wreckage. "Did anyone get the number of that truck-Yikes!"

It was thanks to the instincts she had honed in countless battles that she was able to react quickly and duck. Otherwise, her head would have popped like a tomato had the fake Akihiko's punch connected. He was about launch a hook aimed downward, but she was able to kick the ground and tumble away from her foe.

"Oh no, not this time! Persona!" She struck the Arcana and summoned Oktavia from the sea of her soul as she landed in a crouching position.

"Heh, not bad." The doppleganger grinned as he summoned his own Persona, Caesar. "I'm always seeking a strong opponent, and looks like you fit the bill."

"Oh trust me, you ain't seen nothing yet!" Oktavia would clash swords with Caesar, neither giving the other an inch while Sayaka summoned several cutlasses on the ground that she began throwing at the approaching Fake Akihiko. The boxer would bob and weave between the projectiles, nimbly dodging each thrown sword as if they were nothing. The Magical Girl saw this coming and ducked a devastating haymaker, then summoned a cutlass which she used to cut his side. At that same time, Oktavia pushed Caesar off and responded with an upward slash that left a visible cut on the Persona's face.

"Grraah!" the Shadow growled as the attack struck home, looking down on his smaller opponent in utter disdain. "You bitch!" He answered back with another flurry of jabs that forced the Magical Girl back into the defensive. However, she had already gotten used to fighting him by this time, so she was able to read his moves a little easier than before.

"C'mon!" Sayaka chuckled as she ducked a left hook, then executed a somersault kick that launched herself into the air, then threw several cutlasses that he barely dodged. "I'm sure you can do A LOT better than that!"

"Cheeky little brat!"

Caesar responded to his partner and began channeling lightning bolts that were surging all over the place. Sayaka would summon Oktavia next her and have it throw it's cape around them as makeshift barrier to whether the storm, which it was able to accomplish.

"You're mine!" He closed in and threw a devastating straight meant to pierce a hole through through the cape and through Sayaka. He did swing for the fences, only to find that he had hit nothing but air. The cape achieved it's purpose as a distraction.

"What?!"

"Nice try, but you should've seen that coming." Shadow Akihiko turned to see Sayaka running at him from behind. He would try to retaliate, but it was too late; The Magical Girl of Justice swung and made a deeper cut into his side.

"Gah!" The Shadow coughed up blood due to the damage, but it wasn't over.

"I'm ending this now!" She went in a crouching ready position, much like a sprinter before starting a race would, before striking him with several more slashes. "Godspeed Melody!"

She zipped past him back and forth three times, slashing him each time, before stopping. She swung her blade one final time as a blue pillar of light engulfed her opponent. At that same time, Oktavia landed a fatal blow that saw her sword dig deep into the fake Caesar's chest. She turned back and saw that the Shadow had begun to crumple from her strikes.

"And that's all she wrote!" She smiled in satisfaction while the ring shattered around them. The fake Akihiko began melting into a black puddle. "Okay...that's pretty gross." What surprised her even more was that several golden grains of light emerged from what was left and began to float towards the top of the massive tower that was believed to be Tartarus.

"Huh..." Sayaka scratched her head in confusion. "Wonder what that's all about?"

"I wonder indeed."

The voice put the Magical Girl on high alert, quickly tightening the grasp on her weapon while her eyes darted the surroundings shrouded in red fog. "Who's there?!"

"Don't worry, we're friends." She turned to the source of the voice and saw that it belonged to a young man with brown hair clad in a black school uniform that hugged his slender frame. His fair features led Sayaka to guess that he was quite popular with the ladies of his school, but she also guessed that he knew how to handle that spear, a three pronged _jumonji yari_ to be precise. Accompanying him were three others; a brutish looking man with blond hair and his school uniform worn like a cape, what looked like another fresh faced male (but he was actually a girl) with short blue hair clad in a blue coat and wearing a cap on her head, and a dog of the shiba inu breed of all things.

Sayaka noted that they seemed to be a colorful bunch, though that did not cause her to drop her guard. "How do I know that you're not one of those fakes?"

"I'm sure you can already tell that from our actions;" The blue-haired one explained without batting an eye. "If we were indeed those dopplegangers, we wouldn't have even attempted to put go through the trouble of talking and have tried to fight you from the get-go, much like that fake you fought earlier."

"So you knew that was a fake, huh?"

"Indeed." The brunet nodded with a smile. "I know the person who the fake was based from; Akihiko-san wouldn't have been so haphazard in his fighting style."

"Yeah," The blond threw in his two cents. "I fought the guy before and trust me, the real deal would have given you a hard time."

"Hmm...Alright, looks like you're all legit." Sayaka sighed as she relaxed her guard. Unsummoning her cutlasses, she smiled sheepishly at the trio. "Sorry about that. It's kinda hard to tell friend from foe in this situation."

"We understand. We had that same problem ourselves." The boy with the spear nodded with a smile before he proceeded to introduce himself. "I'm Ken Amada, a middle-schooler studying in Gekkoukan Middle School and an Auxillary Member of the Shadow Operatives. And this guy here," He gestured to the dog, who yipped happily. "He's Koromaru, another member of the Auxillary Team."

"I'm Naoto Shirogane and this Kanji Tatsumi, both freshmen of Yasogami High." The blue-haired lass chimed in. "You must be Sayaka Miki, that 'Justice Freak Magical Girl.' in the announcement earlier."

"Honestly, that name..." Sayaka grumbled slightly before nodding. "Yeah, that's me."

"So it's true then?" Ken inquired. "That Minato-san is back?"

"Now that you mentioned it, the announcement did introduce one other." Naoto put a hand on her chin thoughtfully as she regarded Sayaka. "My guess is that you two are outside forces seeking to intervene in this incident, outside even the Shadow Operatives' reach. Am I wrong?"

"Whew, nothing gets past you, huh?" Sayaka giggled, remembering the mention of a "Detective Prince" in the files. "You really do live up to your title, Shirogane-san."

Naoto nodded in acknowledgement with a smile before continuing. "So I was right then. Which leads me to another question," She now turned her attention to Ken as well. "Who is Minato Arisato?" Seeing the lad tense up, she inquired further. "His name came up in some of the files I read about Mitsuru-san's team, but they didn't reveal anything substantial, just mentions as a member of SEES."

"It's quite a long story." Ken sighed sadly. "But this much I can say about him; he's the one that brought us all together."

"I see..." Naoto nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey, if this story's as long as you say it is, then we're gonna have to gun it." Kanji took this time to speak up. "In case you guys forgot, the town's surrounded in red fog, and there's this huge ass tower where our school should be!"

"He's right." Sayaka added. "If what that General Teddie guy says is true, then we don't have much time!"

"Very well." Naoto nodded. "Perhaps you can fill me in on the way, Amada-san."

With nothing else but a nod, the now party of five continued to make their way to Yasogami High.

* * *

 **Within Tartarus...**

"And where have you been?"

Tohru Adachi stopped within his tracks when he had heard a sultry voice coming from behind him. Sure enough, he turned to see that both Sho and Cinder were standing behind him.

"Oh, it's you two." The ex-detective chuckled. "Now aren't you two the picture of joy?"

"You better have a good excuse." The red-head youth crossed his arms in annoyance. "I'm not in the mood for any of your shitty games."

"Well, that's what you brought me here for, wasn't it?" Adachi answered with his usual wit, but he got to the point when he saw the boy's face get surly. "But if you must know, I decided to go a few rounds with that Minato fellow." He rubbed his neck. "He hits real hard, and he's got the same power as that kid and his friends."

"Looks like you weren't kidding." Sho turned to Cinder. "Having a guy like that is gonna cause our plans to go FUBAR if we don't do something."

"In that case, I volunteer to deal with him." Cinder stepped forward. "If I deal with him, you can all focus on your roles without further interruptions."

"You're quite keen on takin' him." Sho noticed with a raised brow.

"You're not going stop me?" The red-clad woman gave a smirk.

"Eh, do what you want." Sho sighed before turning to leave. "'Sides, I got shit to do. If you can take that guy out, all the more easier for me."

With that, Sho took his leave to make further preparations. Adachi then turned to Cinder with wry smirk.

"You just know how to play the game, don't you?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" She answered back oh-so innocently.

"I know when someone's spouting bullshit." Adachi answered. "You've got other aims, don't you? I mean, you're working for that 'Blackest Knight' group or whatever. Huh, sounds like a villainous group you'd see in a saturday morning cartoon..."

"Well, it seems that you weren't a detective for nothing. Funny you should say that, since you're also working with ulterior motives. Still, whatever aims we have, it is for me to know and for you to butt out."" Cinder chose to leave it at that as she made her exit as well. Adachi could only sigh as he watched her leave.

"I never have luck with the ladies, do I?"

* * *

 **Back at Inaba, at the front gate of Yasogami High...**

"We're finally here! Uh...Are you alright, Yuka-chan?"

Yukari Takeba snapped out of her trance when she heard the voice of the bear mascot that was walking beside her. She saw that Teddie had a concerned expression on his face.

"I-I'm fine, really..." She assured him, but even then, the bear didn't buy it.

"It's that announcement earlier, was it?" He asked. To that, the pink ranger could only sigh.

"I suppose it was." She finally admitted. "Particularly that last part with Minato-kun..."

"Yeah, you looked really bothered when you saw that guy." Teddie nodded. "You looked pretty spooked...and sad. Who was he, anyway?"

"He..." She sighed as she placed a hand on her heart with a somber smile. "He was someone who meant so much to me. He was among our friends back in high school who fought with us. If it weren't for his sacrifice, we wouldn't be here now."

"Wowie! So he was with you and Mit-chan back then too? What was he like?"

"Well...at first, he never really talked much." Yukari giggled fondly. "He was quiet, stoic and nothing could ever shake him, no matter how absurd it was." She recalled the times they had faced Shadows as high schoolers and how he didn't seem to give a single care every single time." She sighed before she continued. "He was also reliable, kind and courageous. Even when faced with death time and again, he stood his ground against overwhelming odds."

"Wow, he sounds a lot like Sensei!" Teddie chuckled with a grin.

"So there's a guy like that in your group too." Yukari smiled.

"Yup!" Teddie chuckled as he pointed to the poster. "He's exactly like that Minato guy; strong and reliable!" He was about to continue before he sneezed, immediately killing the mood. "Ooh, I smell something bad coming the way!"

Hearing this caused Yukari to steel herself for what was coming. She brought out her bow and kept it at ready. Sure enough, a person walked from the school proper. She matched the appearance of the other newcomer that came with Minato; blue hair, blue and white halter top and skirt, cape, stocking and boots. The only difference was the golden eyes she had as well as the malevolent smirk on her face.

"Just like with that fake Mitsuru-senpai..." Yukari gritted her teeth and aimed her bowstring at the approaching Shadow.

"Heh, not like I was hiding it." the Shadow Sayaka chuckled as she summoned as cutlass in her hand. "Since we're already cutting to the chase, BRING ON THE RING!"

The pillars descended on cue, trapping both Yukari and Teddie inside it's area.

"Oh dear! This is bear-y bad!" The mascot panicked.

"Don't lose your head yet, Teddie." Yukari reassured him as the fake twirled her cutlass in amusement. "We'll get out of this yet!"

"So you think you'll survive this? How cute." Shadow Sayaka giggled. "Let's see how you fare, pinkie!"

"Oh, I'll do just fine." Yukari Takeba grinned confidently as she prepared for battle. "Right now, you're just another Shadow in my way!"

* * *

 **The Counter Force, Elsewhere...**

"So...You're heading out?" the white hooded Counter Guardian ROSE greeted her compatriot with a smile, a tall man clad in a bright red jacket with a hood that hid his face, but not the black beanie hat he wore on his head.

"Yep. To Inaba, if you want me to be specific." The man nodded. "Figured that Alaya thought I would be the best guy to stop the awakening."

"You're just saying that, but you wanna rescue your friends, don't ya?" ROSE giggled. "Not that I judge you for it. In fact, I know how you feel all too well."

"I guess you do." With that, the other Counter Guardian nodded before he took his leave. ROSE watched him go with a smile on her face.

"Good luck, Counter Guardian ARAGAKI."

 **End Chapter 5**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to another chapter of Ultimax: Episode Minato!

As you all saw, familiar faces from the Persona-verse have shown up! The pieces are slowly beginning to gather once more! What does this mean for our heroes? Well, just wait and see!

First thing to mention is that I moved this story to the crossover section due to the appearance of many people outside the Persona franchise. As for who they are, refer to the other Zero/Hourverse fics to learn more!

Another is that I'm pretty hyped to play Persona 5 now that it's out! With all the accolades it's been getting, it's definitely worth checking out!

Also, as for ARAGAKI's identity, it should be easy to piece together his identity.

Welp, that's all for this chapter! Once again, I'm the King of Beasts and I'll see you all next time!

 **Next time on Ultimax: Episode Minato: Featherman Victory!**


End file.
